


Operation: Mistletoe

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Holiday Tropes [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Jemma have a goal for this party - Catch all Avengers under the Mistletoe.  It doesn't go as planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theseawillneversettle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseawillneversettle/gifts).



> Prompt: Accidental mistletoe feelings!

Do I even want to know what you’re up to?” Grant asked, as he looked at the papers strewn over the table between Skye and Jemma. Skye dived forward covering the carefully laid out plans and nearly smashing into Jemma.

”Nothing, we’re not up to anything,” Skye said, quickly.

“I don’t believe you,” Grant stated. 

“Well, it’s none of your business.”

“It looks like my business, since that appears to be a map of the convention center where we’ll be attending along with numerous other SHIELD agents and oh yes, the Avengers.”

“Does it?” Jemma asked, glancing down without moving. 

“What are you two doing?” Grant insisted.

“We’re planning,” Skye replied. “For…”

“Santa!” Simmons said. "Yes, we’re planning for Santa.“

"You do realize that Santa is myth?”

“Well,” Jemma started, looking at Skye.

“Well, we’re trying to get two very special girls something extra special, because they’ve been good all year,” Skye finished, nodding firmly.

“What does that mean?” Grant asked.

“It means,” Melinda said, stepping into the common room. “That they’re planning on getting each of the Avengers underneath the mistletoe.”

“Seriously?” Grant said.

“It’s just a kiss,” Jemma said, blushing.

“Right,” Grant said. “So are you trying to get a kiss for each of you… or?”

“We’ve split them up,” Skye answered. “Iron Man.”

“Dr. Banner.”

“Hawkeye.”

“Iron Patriot.”

“Black Widow.”

“Captain America.”

“Okay,” Grant said slowly. "I have a few questions. Number one, No Thor? Number two, Iron Patriot?, and number three, Black Widow?“

His eyes darted between the two as both of them started talking at the same time.

"Stop!” Grant shouted, glaring at them both. "One at a time.“ He pointed at Simmons. "Why Iron Patriot and not Thor?”

“Thor’s in a committed relationship,” Skye answered. “We’re not stealing kisses from anyone in a relationship.”

“Plus have you seen Colonel Rhodes?” Jemma asked. "The man is gorgeous and he puts up with Tony Stark.“

"He’s not an Avenger though,” Grant pointed out.

“He’s worked with them before,” Jemma stated.

“Alright, and did I hear Black Widow?” Grant asked.

“That’s all Skye,” Jemma replied. "She’s the one that’s willing to risk life and limb for a kiss from her.“

"It’ll be worth it,” Skye answered, smiling. Grant looked up at Melinda for her opinion. Her mask was in place, but her lips were curled slightly. She was amused by their antics. Grant sighed and left them to their planning.

He barely heard Melinda’s steps following after him, but he slowed pace.

“Relax,” Melinda said. “Do you really think those two can get the drop on the Avengers.”

Grant hesitated. “Maybe.”

“If they do, we’ll need to reevaluate their tactical minds,” Melinda replied.

“I guess that’s one way to look at it,” Grant agreed.

“If not, it’ll be fun to watch them fail at it,” Melinda replied. "C’mon, I’ll show you my plans for my drinking game involved in watching them.“

"Grant smiled. "That sounds like fun.”

*

“I’m just a really big fan,” The British woman from one of the science department says. "And I was wondering if…"

“Not interested,” Clint stated, darting through the crowd trying to lose her, but she seemed adept at keeping up with him. He also couldn’t shake the sense that someone was watching him. He came to a complete stop, eyes narrowed as he scanned the room quickly. He spotted the man next to May, dart his eyes away a second too late. May was already looking away, but May was better than the puppy at her side. Someone was crashed into him, knocking him forward.

“Sorry,” the familiar British accent said, appearing between him and where May stood. "I just wanted…"

“Excuse me, I see an old friend,” Clint said, cutting her off and attempting to step around her. She moved with him.

“Sorry,” she repeated as she accidentally stepped in his away again and again. He paused, before faking left and actually going right. Then went straight toward May.

“What is going on?” Clint growled at May and her puppy when he reached them.

“I thought it would be obvious,” May stated, smirking slightly. “It is a Christmas party.”

“Mistletoe,” Clint growled. "She wanted a kiss.“

"No, actually, she’s the decoy,” May’s puppy said. "I think she was trying to herd you to the other one, almost worked.“

"Maybe if some people weren’t staring so hard,” Clint said, before turning around and trying to figure the best route of the party. Mistletoe was everywhere, over each door. The best exit was where May’s puppy had glanced at earlier, a frontal assault then.

Clint headed straight for it, keeping his eyes on it to scan for people that were suddenly interested in his movements toward the door. Ah, there she was, pretty, young, but definitely not his type. He slowed considering his options. He smiled as he neared when he saw Coulson, because Coulson would enter, and Clint could use him as a blocker, and there would be no kisses.

His strategy was sound, but it relied on Coulson not stopping and Clint didn’t realize until he bumped into Coulson, directly under the mistletoe that Coulson had stopped. He stared at his former handler’s face.

“Barton,” Coulson said, gently, smiling hesitantly.

“Coulson,” Clint greeted, hoping that Coulson hadn’t what was above him.

“Damn it AC,” the girl muttered. "You got Hawkeye under the mistletoe. I wanted to do that.“

Coulson stared at her, before looking up, and then back at Clint. Clint couldn’t read the look in his eyes.

"Don’t worry, sir, you don’t have to,” Clint said, trying to ease his way around Coulson. He didn’t really want to deal with more rejection from the man, not after everything that had happened between them.

“It is tradition,” Coulson said, placing a staying arm on Clint’s arm to pull him back in.

Clint was expecting a quick peck on the lips, but instead it was something a little softer, a little longer, an apology in the press of the lips. Clint pulled away to look at Phil questioningly.

“We should catch up,” Phil said softly.

“I thought…” Clint started, glancing beyond Phil’s shoulder.

“I was wrong,” Phil stated. “Please, Clint.”

Clint considered, before nodding. “Alright, let’s talk. Not in Mistletoe-ville though.”

Phil nodded, “How about that diner a few blocks away from here? My treat.”

Clint nodded, “Now?”

“If you’d like,” Phil said. "We can wait though.“

"No, let’s do this now,” Clint decided with a nod. Phil smiled and gestured for him to lead the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Put wait, there's an official sequel by KayQi [here](http://kayquimi.tumblr.com/post/70111800658/2-accidental-mistletoe-feelings-clintphil)


End file.
